Zostań
by LiLuAin
Summary: Wojownik i Ofiara nie mogą żyć w separacji, zawsze powinni być razem. Więc, jak sobie poradzą wciąż podzieleni imieniem? Ritsuka/Soubi. Miniaturka.


_Nie mam żadnych praw autorskim do LOVELESSA i nie zarabiam na używaniu bohaterów z anime. _

_Ta miniaturka powstała dla wszystkich fanów Soubiego i Ritsuki._

_Mam cichą nadzieje, że się wam spodoba :- ]_

* * *

_Tytuł: Zostań_

_Fandom: Loveless_

_Autor: LiLuAin_

_Beta: __Zilidya _

_Gatunek: Romans_

_Paring: Ritsuka/Soubi_

_Długość: Miniaturka_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Czas akcji: po 7 odcinku w animę._

* * *

**ZOSTAŃ**

_Soubi... _

Minął tydzień od jego zniknięcia, chociaż wydaje się, że znacznie więcej. To już drugi raz, kiedy przepadł bez śladu nie mówiąc mi o niczym.

_Nie rozumiem._

Myślałem, że zaczynam to wszystko przyjmować, lecz znowu nic nie wiem. Co powinienem zrobić?

_Powiedziałeś mi, że każda walka wymaga Ofiar. Każde starcie potrzebuje Wojowników do stoczenia pojedynku. Bez siebie nawzajem, żaden Wojownik ani Ofiara nie może wygrać._

Jesteśmy połączeni, ale nie jesteśmy jednym. Więc jak mamy przetrwać oddzieleni imieniem? Wojownik i Ofiara powinni być zawsze razem, inaczej każdy z nich jest bezsilny.

_Czemu się nie odzywasz? _

Mówił, że zawsze mogę do niego zadzwonić. Obiecał, że zawsze odbierze bez względu na wszystko. Tęsknie za nim.

_Potrzebuję cię zobaczyć, ale nie chcę._

Zawsze, gdy jest ze mną chcę zostać sam. Jednak, kiedy odchodzi brakuje mi go. Bez niego czuje się samotny, jestem przerażony, że przestanę istnieć i wszystkie moje wspomnienia znikną, a wtedy nie będę już jego Ritsuką.

_Boję się, że zapomnę._

Czas mija nieubłaganie, a jego nie ma. Z każdą kolejną upływającą sekundą coraz bardziej się niepokoję i mam wrażenie, że tracę coś nieodwracalnego.

Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Co, jeżeli poszedł walczyć sam? Zabroniłem mu! Znowu mnie okłamał, nie dotrzymał obietnicy? Zawsze coś przede mną ukrywa. Powiedziałem mu, żeby przestał walczył samotnie. Jeżeli coś mu się stało, to jestem odpowiedzialny.

_Soubi przez to, że walczysz w pojedynkę ciągle doznajesz poważnych obrażeń._

Ofiara nigdy nie powinna do tego dopuścić. Nie może wystawiać swojego Wojownika na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiem co mogę zrobić. Jak mogę być Ofiarą Soubiego?

_Może naprawdę nigdy nie byliśmy sobie pisani._

_Czy nic ci nie jest?_

_Soubi!_

XXX

Obudził się w środku nocy, podnosząc z krzykiem na łóżku. Oddychał szybko i nierównomiernie, a serce biło niespokojnym rytmem.

Momentalnie w ciemnościach pokoju zauważył siedzącą obok znajomą postać z długimi jasnymi włosami. Na jego widok, Ritsuka poczuł ogromną falę ulgi i westchnął cicho.

_To był tylko kolejny sen._

W tej myśli serce zaczęło mu wolniej bić, powracając do spokojnego rytmu. Gdy się już całkiem uspokoił zorientował się, że przez cały czas Wojownik uważnie go obserwuje. Soubi miał poważny wyraz twarzy i zmarszczone brwi, oprócz tego nie przejawiał żadnych innych emocji.

_Jest na mnie zły? _

Pomyślał, drżąc lekko z obawy. Jednak, przypatrując się dokładniej błękitnym oczom, nie dostrzegł złości lub gniewu, wręcz przeciwnie. Zauważał ledwo uchwytny cień zaniepokojenia i troski.

— Wzywałeś mnie, Ritsuka — powiedział głębokim głosem Soubi, cały czas analizując swoją Ofiarę.

Nastolatek spłonął rumieńcem i opuścił głowę, zamykając mocno oczy. Od niedawna każdej nocy ściągał do siebie Wojownika, dręczony koszmarami nieświadomie wołał przez więź. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jeżeli jeden z nich cierpiał emocjonalnie lub fizycznie, uaktywniał się związek bardzo żywo przywołując drugą osobę.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał zawstydzony.

Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nieustannie odczuwał lęk. Choć trudno było mu się do tego przyznać to bał się, że pewnego dnia Soubi również zniknie, tak jak Seimei. Odejdzie z powodu ich niekompletnej więzi i...

— Obawiasz się, że cię opuszczę? — wyrozumiały głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Ritsuka poderwał szybko głowę wpatrując się z zaskoczeniem w Soubiego.

Cechy mężczyzny złagodniały, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocieszająco położył dłoń na jego głowie.

Czarne uszy zatrzepotały podnosząc się w ożywieniu, a nastolatek nachmurzył się w swojej reakcji, nienawidził jak oddziaływał na każdy najmniejszy gest Soubiego.

— Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Zawszę będę przy tobie, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował, Ritsuka —

przysiągł łagodnym głosem mężczyzna.

Nastolatek przypatrzył się dokładnie jego twarzy, ale nie znalazł na niej kłamstwa czy oszustwa. W błękitnych oczach była widoczna tylko czułość, troska oraz oddanie i szczera obietnica.

To były oczy, w których zawsze się zatracał. Tonął, gdy tylko w nie spojrzał. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku.

Czy mógł mu uwierzyć, zaufać? Nagle uświadomił sobie przygnębiającą rzecz i w fioletowych oczach błysnął smutek oraz rozczarowanie.

_Wojownik zawsze podąża za swoją ofiarą. O to ci chodzi, prawda Soubi?_

Ritsuka przełknął boleśnie i wziął uspakajający oddech, odwracając wzrok od swojego Wojownika.

Nieoczekiwanie poczuł jak zawijają się dookoła niego silne ramiona w pocieszającym geście. Zesztywniał na chwilę, po czym niepewnie położył głowę na jego torsie, słysząc spokojny rytm serca Wojownika.

— Ponieważ kocham cię, Ritsuka – wyszeptał miękko i czule Soubi do jego ucha.

Na te słowa ogarnęło go przyjemne ciepło i nadzieja zalała serce Ritsuki. Nastolatek ponownie spłonął rumieńcem i przymknął oczy.

_Soubi._

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczuł się bezpieczny, już nie był sam. Fioletowe oczy zmiękły i chwycił przód koszuli mężczyzny, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej.

XXX

Wojownik siedział na podłodze, opierając się o łóżko Ritsuki. Odkąd tylko zaczęło się ściemniać, ani na chwilę nie odwracał spojrzenia od swojej Ofiary. Obserwował jak robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy i zaniepokojony, zerkając co chwila przez okno w ciemną noc.

Ritsuka próbował ukryć zamartwienie i trwogę, jednak było to trudne przy przeszywających, błękitnych oczach, które śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Nastolatek wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Wojownik wróci do siebie. Odejdzie życząc mu miłych snów. Zostanie sam i będzie się zastanawiać, czy jutro też zobaczy Soubiego.

— Ritsuka... — zaczął mężczyzna poważnym tonem, ale nastolatek odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę, nie pozwalając mu skończyć.

— Nie, Soubi! Już ci mówiłem! — krzyknął ze złością, patrząc jak Wojownik marszczy brwi w jego reakcji.

Odkąd zaczął mieć koszmary, Soubi co wieczór pytał czy może przy nim zostać. Ritsuka nie mógł mu na to pozwolić, sam da sobie radę, poradzi bez niego.

_Dlaczego się nie przyznasz, że go potrzebujesz?_

Nastolatek zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści, żeby powstrzymać drżenie. To nie była prawda, nie potrzebował nikogo. Zawsze radził sobie sam i na nikim nie polegał.

Pomimo tego, kiedy zobaczył jak Soubi opuszcza głowę w klęsce i powoli wstaje, coś ścisło mu serce i poczuł się zawiedziony. Odwrócił się szybko tyłem do mężczyzny, aby nie zobaczył jego wyrazu twarzy. Był pewny, że Wojownik dostrzegłby jego rozczarowanie i ból.

Niespodziewanie poczuł jak ciepła dłoń zawija się dookoła jego nadgarstku i został pociągnięty wstecz, wpadając na czyjś tors. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę i momentalnie zamarł.

Wpatrywał się prosto w rozgniewane, błękitne oczy.

Nastolatek pociągnął rękę chcą się uwolnić, jednak Soubi nie wypuścił dłoni z uścisku. Chwycił ją mocniej, ale tak żeby go nie zranić. Następnie pochylił się lekko nad Ritsuką i spytał delikatnie, lecz zarazem stanowczo**:**

— Dlaczego nie chcesz pozwolić mi pomóc?

Nastolatek zrobił się czerwony w bliskości Wojownika, nie mogąc oderwać od niego spojrzenia.

_Dlaczego... _zastanowił się.

Jeszcze przed chwilą miał tysiące powodów i argumentów, jednak teraz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego z nich. Z frustracją odwróć głowę w drugą stronę.

_Nie mogę ufać dorosłym. _

Poczuł jak na nowo ogarnia go złość, i nie wiedząc czemu, akurat na Soubiego. Zaczął mocno szarpać swoją rękę, jednak mężczyzna nie poluźnił chwytu.

— Puszczaj! — krzyknął rozeźlony, jeszcze bardziej próbując się wyswobodzić.

Soubi dotychczas nie mówił mu prawdy, nieustannie coś przed nim ukrywał i kłamał. Jak mógł mu zaufać. Nie potrzebował jego pomocy. Nikogo! To wszystko była winna Soubiego.

_Dlaczego musi się mną tak bardzo przejmować? _

Wojownik zawsze przeczuwał, kiedy było coś nie tak. Ritsuka potrafił oszukać i zwieść każdego sztucznym uśmiechem. Każdego oprócz właśnie on jest różny od wszystkich innych ludzi?

Ritsuka nieświadomie się do niego przywiązał, mimo iż starał się tego uniknąć.

_Seimei._

Był Wojownikiem Seimeia. Ich wieź nigdy nie będzie tak silna jak wtedy, gdy jego brat był panem Soubiego. Nigdy nie dorówna swojemu bratu, zawsze będzie na drugim miejscu.

Zapłonęła w nim zazdrość i niechęć. Zacisnął mocno powieki i szarpał się jeszcze silniej, a jednak ciepła dłoń ciągle pozostała na jego nadgarstku.

— Puszczaj!Idź sobie! Zostaw mnie samego!

Mężczyzna nie posłuchał, i na pozór niewzruszony atakiem furii, podniósł delikatnie podbródek swojej Ofiary, aby ten na niego spojrzał. Jednak Ritsuka poszarpał głową w bok, nie chcą widzieć wyrazu twarzy Wojownika.

— Spójrz na mnie — szepnął cięższym tonem Soubi, jeszcze raz odwracając twarz bruneta w swoją stronę.

Coś w głosie Wojownika kazało poddać się nastolatkowi i otworzyć oczy. Soubi nie musiał mówić nic więcej, jego oczy przekazywały wszystko. Był poważny i chciał znać odpowiedź.

Serce Ritsuki drgnęło, gdy oglądał mężczyznę.

_On naprawdę chcę to wiedzieć, żeby mi pomóc._

Szybko odsunął od siebie tą myśl. Nie. Soubi traktował to jako obowiązek. Jako Wojownik musi troszczyć się o swoją Ofiarę, nie było w tym nic więcej, tylko zobowiązanie.

_Nie spytał ze względu na mnie._

Ogarnęła go znajoma pustka, chłód i żal, które zawsze towarzyszyły mu w koszmarach. Nie odwracał spojrzenia. Może część jego miała nadzieję, że Soubi również wyczyta coś z jego oczu. Po chwili nastolatek ze złością wyszarpał głowę z dłoni mężczyzny, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy.

— Już ci mówiłem! Idź sobie! — krzyknął gniewnie Ritsuka, z powrotem podnosząc wzrok na Wojownika.

_Chcę, żebyś został._

Błękitne oczy długo analizowały fioletowe, zanim Soubi uśmiechnął się łagodnie i rozluźnił uścisk na nadgarstku Ofiary.

— Zostaję, Ritsuka — powiedział z czułością, a w głosie nie było już śladu wcześniejszej twardości.

Fioletowe oczy poszerzyły się z zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Myślał, że się wycofa i odejdzie. Uwolnił swoją dłoń od Wojownika i odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. _Dlaczego? _Czemu go nie posłucha, tylko zawzięcie upiera się przy swoim. Czy on go naprawdę nie może zrozumieć!

— To jest rozkaz, Soubi! Natychmiast masz stąd iść! Znikaj i to już! — wykrzyczał, kładąc w tych słowach całe swoje wzburzenie.

Miał świadomość, że Wojownik musi wykonać rozkaz, ale już go to nie obchodziło. Targały nim sprzeczne emocję, chciał zostać sam. Z drugiej strony miał głęboką nadzieje, że mężczyzna nie odejdzie.

Ritsuka podszedł do drzwi balkonu i szybkim ruchem odsłonił zasłonę.

— Odejdź! — Rozkazał, wskazując ręką do ciemnej nocy.

Soubi opuścił głowę, włosy opadły mu na twarz ukrywając jego minę. Stał tak przez chwilę, zanim zaczął powoli iść w stronę Ofiary i balkonu.

Z każdym jego krokiem coś wewnątrz Ritsuki chciało krzyczeć, aby się zatrzymał. Gdy był tuż przy nim, przystanął i spojrzał mu w oczy. Soubi wydawał się przybity.

Ritsuka poczuł jakby miał się zaraz rozlecieć na tysiące małych kawałków, jeżeli Wojownik będzie nadal się spierał.

_I tak kiedyś odejdziesz, jak każdy. Zostawisz mnie, tak samo jak Seimei, mama..._

Czuł się, jakby miał w środku jedną wielką ranę. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nadzieję. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówił Soubi. Im wcześniej odejdzie, tym lepiej, ponieważ z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do niego przyzwyczajał.

Wtedy Soubi wyciągnął dłoń, by musnąć palcem policzek, a nastolatek gwałtownie nabrał powietrza.

— Ritsuka – powiedział stanowczo, patrząc prosto w przygnębione fioletowe oczy. – Możesz mnie za to ukarać, ale zostanę.

Nastolatek znieruchomiał zdziwiony, a w jego oczach błysnął cień nadziei.

_Ten facet..._

Cała jego złość wyparowała zostawiając po sobie niepewność. Dlaczego mężczyzna za każdym razem był w stanie tak wiele dla niego poświęcić. Aktualnie nie pragnął niczego tak bardzo jak to zrozumieć. Poznać powód Soubiego. Musiał to usłyszeć. Zawahał się chwilę, nieprzekonany czy polubi odpowiedź.

— Dlaczego? — głos miał wymagający, ale można było w nim wyczuć nutkę rezygnacji.

— Potrzebujesz mnie. Nie pragniesz, żebym odszedł — Soubi odpowiedział zdecydowanie niskim i twardym głosem.

Niestety Ritsuka był rozczarowany. Znowu chodziło o zobowiązania względem Ofiary i Wojownika.

Jednak Soubi jeszcze nie skończył i dodał z determinacją:

— Poza tym... chcę zostać, Ritsuka. Pozwól mi — ton miał delikatny, lecz stanowczy i zdeterminowany.

Ritsuka już nie wiedział w co ma wierzyć, komu ufać. Odkąd go tylko spotkał, wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać i czasami nie potrafił się odnaleźć w tym nowym życiu. Nie chciał być znowu zraniony, dlatego nieustannie odtrącał Soubiego. Choć bał się, że będzie cierpiał, to serce mu podpowiadało, żeby przestał się już przed tym bronić. I po prawdzie i tak było za późno. Przywiązał się do mężczyzny, zależało mu na nim, a przez swoje zachowanie ranił ich obu. Siebie i Soubiego.

Już było za późno na odcięcie się od tego życia i tak naprawdę nie chciał tego zrobić. Została mu obecnie tylko nadzieja. Wiara w Soubiego.

Podczas tych myśli, ani na moment nie odwrócili do siebie wzroku. Przez chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, tylko na siebie patrzyli. Wojownik i Ofiara przez cały czas analizowali i rozważali siebie nawzajem, chcą przekazać uczucia oraz myśli bez słów.

W końcu Ritsuka powoli wykiwał potwierdzająco głową, a błękitne oczy rozjaśniły się i nastolatek został zgnieciony w mocny przytuleniu.

— Soubi! — krzyknął zniecierpliwiony nastolatek, próbując odepchnąć mężczyznę.

_Czy ten facet, musi mnie przytulać przy każdej nadążającej się okazji?_

Wojownik zaśmiał się lekko i nie wypuszczając go z objęcia, powiedział troskliwym głosem pełnym miłości:

— Kocham cię, Ritsuka. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.

Rumieniąc się, nastolatek przestał się wyrywać i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wojownik wydawał się szczęśliwy sprawiając, że serce Ritsuki urosło w ogarniającym go cieple.

Odprężając się, wtulił się mocniej w Soubiego. Czuł się dobrze w jego ramionach. Przymknął na chwilę oczy.

— Zamknij się... głupi, Soubi — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się czule.

_Zostań na zawsze, ponieważ tym razem chcę mieć nadzieję._

Tej nocy Ritsuka spał spokojnie, nie dręczony żadnymi koszmarami lub lękami, przez całą noc trzymając kurczowo dłoń swojego Wojownika.

xxx

_Tym jest właśnie prawdziwa i kompletna więź między Wojownikiem i Ofiarą. _

_Nie mogą żyć w separacji. _

_Akceptacja tego jest pierwszym krokiem._

_Koniec._

* * *

_Drżącą ręką kieruje kursor myszki na "wyślij", kiedy nagle Soubi wychodzi za kulis... _

**Soubi: (**_groźnie na mnie patrzy)_ ...

**Ja:** (_niewinnie)_ O Soubi, co tutaj robisz?

**Soubi:** (_lodowatym głosem)_ Nie jestem usatysfakcjonowany moją rolą.

**Ja:** (_niewzruszona)_ Czemu?

**Soubi:** (_miażdżące spojrzenie)_ Zgodnie z scenariuszem mogłem tylko dwa razy powiedzieć Ritsuke, że go kocham. To zdecydowanie za mało.

**Ja:** (_wkurzona)_ I tak wszyscy o tym wiedzą, nie musisz mu tego mówić co 30 sekund!

**Soubi:** (_obrażony mamrocze pod nosem) _Mogło to do niego nie dotrzeć. Co jeżeli pomyśli, że mi na nim już tak bardzo nie zależy...

**Ja: (**_wzdycham pokonana)_ No dobrze, to może teraz powiesz mu to jeszcze raz?

**Soubi:** 9_uśmiecha się zadowolony0_ Kocham Cię, Ritsuka.

**Ja:** (_znudzona)_ Zadowolony teraz?

**Ritsuka:** (_znikąd pojawia się zły)_ Soubi! Przestań mówić przy wszystkich takie dziwny rzeczy, zboczeńcu! I ty! (_wskazuje na mnie)_ Czemu mu na to pozwoliłaś?!

**Soubi:** …. **-_- **

**Ja: ...  
**


End file.
